


Counterbalance

by HBingo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake Character Death, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBingo/pseuds/HBingo
Summary: Jim gives Molly some much needed comfort after faking his death.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Newt (Major)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major/gifts).



Molly is exhausted. She basically works two full-time jobs, what with helping Sherlock in the labs usually. But now Sherlock's gone. So is Jim. Her time is free and vast. Lately all that endless time just been a bit much, honestly.

So it probably isn't so surprising that she's being shook awake, having slumped over a manila envelope file at the desk in her office. What is a surprise is who she recognizes as her rouser once her eyes clear of their sleep filled haze. "Jim!" She gasps, nearly tipping herself out of her chair in her haste to move away. She manages to scramble up, clutching her arms around herself defensively. "They said you blew your own brains out." She finally manages in a hoarse voice, after a stretch of indeterminate silence.

He raises both of his hands in a impish parody of a placating gesture, a smirk playing at his lips. His eyes are searching hers so intently, she wants to shrink right up to nothing. "How are you, Molly?" His voice is soft and sweet.

She couldn't stop a disbelieving, manic laugh from bubbling out of her at that. She stops herself by setting her jaw and glaring at him for all she's worth. His smirk settles more into a genuine smile at that, crinkling his eyes at the corners like she likes. And just like that, he wind leaves her sails. "I've been very tired, Jim." She admits in a sigh.

He nods, turning his hands and reaching out his arms.

It isn't _'I'm sorry.'_ and it isn't _'I'll change.'_ but that's not something she thinks she'll ever hear from him in any circumstance, so she's not surprising he's not offering either. She throws herself into his protective embrace and cries. She cries for them both.


End file.
